Flint Vorselon
Lord Flint Vorselon (simply known as Flint Vorselon) is an antagonist from the Ratchet & Clank videogame series and a major antagonist in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. He was voiced by Dave Boat, who also played Bubbha in Disney/Pixar's The Good Dinosaur, and Jim Hall in the 2018 Netflix original White Fang. History Flint Vorselon was once a great assassin of the Terraklon race, before his body was crushed in a war against the Drophyds on planet Zaurik, leaving him as a disembodied head. Later, Vorselon invaded GrummelNet HQ with his army and stole a robotic suit. How a disembodied head could achieve this is unknown. Due to both his failure and his transformation into a cyborg, he was no longer accepted by his race, leading him to travel on his own. He was later sentenced for life in the Zordoom Prison, but he escaped and began work as a mercenary, working for the highest bidder. He also asked for a rematch with the Drophyds, but they never answered. 6 months later, he met Dr. Nefarious and learned of the Great Clock. He then decided to help Nefarious reach the Orvus Chamber in exchange for being able to get his body back by traveling back in time. He also allied the corporation known as Pollyx Industries to Nefarious' cause. During Vorselon's patrols in the Breegus System, he met a Lombax known as Alister Azimuth, who often tried to ruin Nefarious and Vorselon's plans, so the two quickly became enemies. He later invaded the planet Quantos and kidnapped it's natives, the Fongoids, since they have a connection to the Zoni, the inhabitants of the Great Clock. He also met the game's protagonist, Ratchet (mistaking him for Azimuth) and captured Captain Qwark. Ratchet followed Vorselon to his warship, where the two fought. Vorselon was defeated, but, since his tank didn't blow up, he escaped (though he was comically caught briefly between some blast doors). When the VX-99 was destroyed by Ratchet and Azimuth in Axiom City, he traveled back to Nefarious' space station, were the doctor was busy talking with Lawrence. Vorselon teleported into Nefarious' office, appeared behind Nefarious and announced his name, which startled the doctor and caused him to jump high in the air (similar to how he scared Qwark). Lord Vorselon then reported the VX-99's destruction, which angered Nefarious and the doctor threw a globe at Vorselon. The frightened Terraklon then tried to hide behind the hologram of Lawrence, but the butler broke the transmission. Nefarious then began telling that Vorselon's body would remain crushed on Zaurik if the Lombaxes ruin their plans and asks the Terraklon if it is that he wants. Vorselon answered by shaking his head and having a cute, puppy-like expression. He later captured Azumuth and (obviously falsely) promised to set him free if Ratchet took his place. He fought Ratchet again, lost again and escaped again. After this defeat, he went back to the space station and played a video game with Nefarious, where Nefarious played as himself and Vorselon played as Qwark. But, since his robot suit wasn't rebuilt, it was impossible to even touch the controller and easily lost. Much later, before Ratchet fought Dr. Nefarious, Vorselon challenged the Lombax to a final battle (and he claimed he was the accountant of Ratchet's father, Kaden). Vorselon fought Ratchet, but despite his new and devastating upgrades, he was defeated by Ratchet's amazing arsenal. This time however, his tank also exploded, leaving his head vulnerable. Ratchet splattered the head with his wrench and presumably killed Vorselon. Vorselon's warship then activated a self- destruct protocol known as "Sore Loser Protocol 71406" Powers and Abilities Lord Vorselon, being a cyborg, had many weapons and gadgets installed into his robotic suit. Among them was plasma bolts fired from his hands, electro beams circling around the floor, cover the area with a electric field (as seen in the picture), a teleportation device, a cloaking device, heat seeking plasma rays snaking on the floor and orbs that fire electricity. He could also fire simple electricity from his hands. He also has superhuman strength, agility and his suit is very durable. He can also encase individuals inside small bubbles that carries the victim to the prison cells of his ship. Also during the third fight against Ratchet, his suit could take a ridiculous amount of damage, even on easy difficulty. Gallery Lord Flint Vorselon 2.jpg Lord Flint Vorselon 3.png Lord Flint Vorselon 4.jpg Lord Flint Vorselon 5.jpg Lord Vorselon speaks to Dr. Nefarious.jpg|Vorselon gives the report to Dr. Nefarious. Trivia * Strangely, concept art shows that he was originally intended to be a robot. *Strangely, when his head is vulnerable, only the wrench can finish him off. All other weapons will do nothing against him, not even the almighty RYNO V. *When Vorselon challenges Ratchet for the final battle, he claims to be Kaden's (Ratchet's father) accountant. Due to Vorselon's melodramatic tendencies, this is highly unlikely. Navigation Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Gaolers Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Aristocrats Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:Comedy Villains